Hidden Kisses
by wishingwell41
Summary: Peter has been mesmerized by Wendy ever since she gave him her Hidden Kiss. Now she is all he can think about.Wendy returns home and peter promises himself to come back as soon as he can. In Neverland it's been five days, on earth its been five years. Now that Wendy's forgotten, will she still leave behind her life to go back with him or will she stay to live out her life?
1. Chapter 1

Wendy never meant to show Hook Peter's weakness, he forced it out of her. To be truthful she still had no idea what it was, peter was very secretive. When Wendy saw Peter drop out of the air she screamed but could not move because a pirate grabbed her. She watched with fear as the fight drained out of Peter's eyes. "Pete!Peter please!" she screamed"don't give up!"Wendy used all her remaining strength to wrestle out of the smelly pirates grip and dropped down on her knees next to him. The pirate was about to snatch her up again but Hook stopped him and said "Wait lets see what his little wendy-bird will do".

Wendy looked to Peter and tried to read his eyes but he refused to look at her in fear of crying. "Peter, I don't know what Hook said to you but you have to know that I love you and I know now that you aren't capable of loving and..."Peter had quickly quickly covered her mouth with his hand and said "that's not true" the hurt glistening in his eyes was unbearable for Wendy. "Peter, this will always be yours no matter what". Then she softly pressed her lips to his. Underneath her Peter turned to stone, so many emotions were running through him and he didn't know which one to listen to. Finally, after a few seconds she felt him loosen up and began to kiss her back. Wendy could have sworn her heart was beating a hundred times a minute and she loved how it felt, she grabbed at his curls wanting more. Peter finally understood what she wanted and pressed his lips to hers urgently.

When they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Wendy looked around to notice that everyone was gaping at them. Peter however seemed very happy with himself, and a smug grin grew on his face when he thought to himself "she kissed ME not husband". Peter felt himself leaning in for another thimble ( In case you didn't know Wendy told him that a kiss was a thimble and that a thimble was a kiss), but Wendy stopped him. "Peter" she said "we can't". Her was beat red, and she felt as if she were to faint. However Peter noticed as well and held her closely to him. "Well,well,well" said Hook. "It seems as if we have two little love birds, well I'm sorry to ruin your special little moment but Wendy was only kissing you to revive you. Isn't that right little miss Wendy?" Peter quickly scanned over her face to see what if Hook said was true, but Wendy stayed silent.

Wendy's heart was breaking but she knew that she couldn't let herself fall back into his arms, she couldn't have her heart broken by him yet again when he denied her love.


	2. Growing up

**Author's Note:**** Hi Again! I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story! I especially want acknowledge ElsaAriel for being my first Review/Follower! Make sure to check out her amazing stories! Just a heads up this story will now be set in the future about 5 years. Thanks! Now on with the story!**

**5 Years Later...**

Wendy woke to the sun-kissed sky sighing. Today would be her 17th birthday and she was prepared to make the most out of it. Since Peter had left her and her brothers at the window, Wendy had forgotten completely about him and Neverland all in its self. Although, sometimes at night she would have the most pleasant dreams of a beautiful island with tree houses, sparkling flowing rivers, and magnificent sunsets. The most intriguing part of them would always be when a boy of 12 lead her through the starry sky then softly kissing her on a rickety ship. By the time she woke up, she would always find herself breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. She always pondered over the dream for a few moments but always pushed it to the back of her mind and went on with her day. Today was not one of those days, however she felt the dream tugging at the back of her mind screaming to be heard. Once Wendy had dressed appropriately, she wandered downstairs to kiss her mother and father on their cheeks and greet the boys. Of course the boys were the same, her littlest brother Michael still wore his feathered hats and red war painted cheeks. John was long gone off to London's prestigious Young Men's Academy and was soon to be graduating with honors in each class.

How time had flown by so fast, thought Wendy. It seemed only days ago when she to was running around playing pirates, chanting Indian songs, and telling the most ridiculous stories. Now at the ripe age of 17, she was to be betrothed to whoever could catch her always flying heart. Many suitors had come to the house hoping to woo her with precious gifts such as diamond necklaces, earrings, and many a time charmed bracelets containing the couples initials. Every man was the same to her, always the boring conversation topics, styled clothes, and the expectations that a wife was to obey her husband. Wendy despised these types of men, she instead looked for a man who would love her for her heart and not just her looks. Wendy had always known she was very pretty but she had always been oblivious to the fact that men gaped at her as she walked past them making their hearts tingle with want into her life. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered like the rarest blue diamonds itself and her long sun kissed golden hair fell to her waist in shining waves. When Wendy began growing physically she grew long and slender legs the color of cream and a small waist. Every girl envied her while boys leered.

"Tonight is going to be perfect"she thought. Then the door bell rang and she ran to answer it hoping to see a special young mans face. Instead, there stood a boy no older than 15 who had blonde hair and green eyes. "Wendy" breathed the boy. " I found you".


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

**Author's Note: Hey everyone so that your not confused this chapter will be in Peter's view so grab your tails and your hats and off we go!**

Flying back to Neverland without Wendy was hard, without her constant presence I felt like nothing without her, my world was upside down. I had promised Wendy to return in 5 days, little did she know that by the time she was back home I would be ready for her. As I reached the sandy shores of Neverland I called out to Tinkerbell to come and help me with a special project.

Tinkerbell!

Tinkerbell flew into sight obviously irritated that Peter had interrupted her noon nap in the flower glades.

What you silly ass?, she tinkled her voice ringing as clear as a bell.

I need your help. Gather as many Indian Braves as you can find and tell them to meet at Mermaids Lagoon in that old Neverberry tree. The one with with the pink and purple flowering vines...I was going to build her a house.

When it was finished I quickly thanked all the Braves for coming out and helping me, then hurried off with Tink to fetch Wendy and bring her to her new home.

On the way over I could hardly hold my excitement inside. Instead of taking 5 days, I had only used 3. Oh how Wendy would be surprised, already imagining the smiles in her eyes I flew faster hoping to make back by dawn.

However, I was quickly sobered. Where was I? Instead of seeing the starry sky of London and the many twinkling lights there was lush green mountains with rainforests all about. How was I ever going to find her?

Oh you stupid boy!cried Tinkerbell. You went to far to the left!

"Then I shall go right", I said rolling my eyes.

But I wasn't so sure. Everywhere I looked there was greenery and I was beginning to miss the gray towering buildings that I usually despised.

This was going to take a while...

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! One of my best friend read my stories so far and told me that I was horrible because I always end with cliffhangers. I laughed and told her "Yup. That totally sounds like me" Lol**


	4. Chapter 4 To Remember

**Author's Note:** Hey guys so I'm at 388 views! Thanks so much! Since everyone has been so kind I have decided to postpone homework and just update now. Make sure to check out my friend ElsaAriel! Shes an amazing writer and if you like the maze runner you'll love this! Light, love, and kisses my little pixies!

**Peter's POV**

I've been flying forever. For the last year I have been searching for Wendy in the shadows of the night. Usually, I am alone. After the first few months of searching at night then returning to Neverland in the morning, I eventually began to just stay in a small abandoned barn by the ocean.

Tink rarely visits me now. But when she does I am overjoyed to see her. She isn't as happy to see me anymore because I am growing up. Staying in the human world has caused me to age 3 years. I wonder if Wendy ever thinks about me...

This must be a dream...

I made it to London. The past 2 years have gone by in a blur.. Sleep.. Wendy... Sleep.. Wendy.. Over and over again. I have given up my childhood for this girl and I was determined to find her. And I did. The ghost like door that stands been myself and the girl of dreams is my own personal hell. This will keep me from her no more.

DING-DONG goes the door bell as I gather the courage to push it.

Oh why is this girl my undoing?

The door opens...

Standing in front of me a young women with long golden hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

"Wendy". "I found you" I gasped .

I frantically search her face hoping to find some recognition in her eyes. There is nothing. She doesn't remember me. Everything is lost.

**Wendy's Pov**

In front of me is a boy with hope shining in his eyes.

I don't know who he is or why he's here but I know it's important.

Yes. That's me Who are you?

"Pan. Peter Pan" he breathed.

Have we met before?

Yes.

Well I'm sorry but I don't recognize you. So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

No! I mean you will. I mean... I came for you Wendy. For the past 3 years all I could think about was you. You are my everything...

I was soo confused. So many questions are running through my head. Who was he? How did he know me? And even how did he know where I live?

Wendy I need to give you something. It's important. Maybe this will help you remember.

Peter softly caressed my face then leaned in...

Get off you oaf! I screamed. This wasn't right. My blood was rushing. My cheeks were burning and my body was reacting in a way I didn't want it to.

In a way. I wanted that kiss


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

**Author's Review:**Hey peoples! So I have a request to ask all of my wonderful readers. Can everyone either tell a friend about this story or write a review? Not to sound like an imbecile or anything, I just noticed that more people read stories that are Favorited and that have the most reviews. If not thanks anyway for reading the story! In my eyes you all are my heroes! Now where where we?

**Tinkerbell's Pov.**

So today was just like any other day. Looking for Peter, who was looking for Wendy, then having the doofus cry into my shoulder when he failed yet again.

"What a baby" I tinkled to the mermaids back in Neverland.

Usually fairies weren't aquatints with the fish like creatures but lately with Peter never around, Tink found life very boring and needed someone to talk to. Back at Pixie Hollow, the other pixies were beginning to grow very tiresome.

"How So?" asked one of the mermaids Oolana, her shimmering purple tail impatiently slapping the rocks she lay upon.

"Well, he is always gone to look for that ugly Wendy-bird."

"Oh! I see" cried Oolana happily. "Has the great Pan finally fallen in love?" she questioned.

_My cheeks grew red and I felt my temper rising_

"How dare you! You insolent mermaid! Everyone knows that he cannot love... I have learned from experience."

" I was just stating the obvious Tinkerbell! If you do not like my opinion I'll just swim away. Why not go and see for yourself if your so sure about _your_ precious pan!"

And with that she dove under the water only to rise up quickly and squirt water on to my wings.

"Oh you...!" Screaming out in frustration I sprinkled some of my extra fairy dust onto my wings to instantly dry them.

Maybe I would do just that..

**Some Time Later...**

As soon as I arrived in London I sensed him. Following my instinct I fluttered around hoping to catch a glimpse of the blond boy who had stolen my heart and hurt me so.

When I finally find him I see him leaning towards a door in front of a girl.

My heart stops... It's Wendy.

"Wendy I need to give you something in something. It's important. Maybe this will help you remember"

My head screams inside wondering what he needs to give her that so special..

Then I think. Leaning. The brushing of her face. The way his body is nervously shaking from behind.

I've seen this happen before and it's not going to happen again.

He's going to thimble her.

**Wendy's Pov.**

This is happening.

I don't know who this boy is but by the way my body is reacting I can tell it's right.

My first kiss.. to a complete stranger.

As the golden haired boy continues to lean in besides my protests I feel his soft lips for the briefest of seconds until I am yanked back by hair.

"Owwwwwww!" I scream in agony. As I feel two tiny hands pounding on my head.

"Tinkerbell!" yells Pan

"What have I told you! You can't hurt someone just because you don't like them!"

"Wendy. Are you ok?"

"Yah." But in my mind I'm really not. All I can think about is that kiss and how good it felt. Something in my heart screams at me telling me I have felt this before.

I look up into Peter's crystal blue eyes and my heart melts. So familiar. Yet so unknown at the same time.

"Dang!" I cant think straight around this boy. He causes me to go weak in the knees.

"Um Wendy. Are you sure? Your breathing kind of heavily." He looks into my eyes a boyish grin creeping up onto his face.

'Oh. Ummmmmmm"

"Wendy!" I hear from upstairs.

"Who is it?"

When I don't answer them my parents come downstairs shocked to see the boy standing in front of me.

"You!" yells my father.

" You broke my daughters heart!"

**Author's note: Hey again! I just wanted to give you all a longer chapter because I like you. :)Aand I hope you all like this chapter! Just so you know.. The more reviews I get the faster I update... AND no that does not mean spamming it ( Sofia!) Thanks! Light,Love, and kisses my little pixies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**Hey peoples! So after much begging by ElsaAriel and MasterSpy88 I have decided try and double how much I usually write. Since usually I type this from the top of my head I realized that's why I always end so abruptly. As soon as possible I will be heading to the store to buy a notebook instead. Just a normal person! :)

**Peter's Pov.**

Coming at me was towering man who looked like he could kill. At first I shocked, but then my more cocky side came over me and I rose to equally challenging pose hoping to show dominance.

It wasn't working. In those last few moments I began to realize just how much he looked like Wendy. The golden hair, little nose, and long legs told me so.

"Oh" I gasped. It was Wendy's father. How silly of me.

"Peter!" cried Wendy sounding alarmed

"What?" I asked turning towards her, cocking my head to the side.

Quickly turning my head back I saw only a large fist heading straight towards me...

This was going to hurt...

Blackness swallowed me, and I eagerly accepted the crude fate.

**Wendy's Pov.**

I wasn't fast enough. I screamed silently while watching my father's fist connect with Peter's jaw.

SMACK!

Peter's head snapped back when hitting the cold London streets.

Blood was trailing from the back of his skull

Oh no no no!

My father began charging forward again as if to kick him but I threw my body over Peters

Pain wrenched through my body and I screamed outwards

Everything seemed to be going in slow-motion...

All this a boy I don't even know

Or love?

I think?

**Peter's Pov**

**I** felt warm.

More like fuzzy to be exact.

I opened my eyes.

Where was I?

I quickly tried to sit up. But stopping me a head of golden curls in a satin nightgown rested peacefully in the crook of my arm

There lay Wendy... My angel.. My reason of existence

She looked older . I thought to myself

I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming all over her body.

All these changes had happened in just 2 years?

God. She was beautiful

Then.. Realization hit me.

Why was I asleep with Wendy?

I sucked in a breath as I felt Wendy snuggle closer to me.

"Peter" she sighed softly.

She was dreaming about me?!

Many I a night I would dream about her as well...

Authors Note: Hey so how was that? Do not be alarmed for everything shall be explained in the next chapter. (Evil grin) Muhahahahaha!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so I need everyone's opinion..

Even though I love this story I want to start writing others as well. If you guys have an suggestions on what I should do please feel free to comment in the reviews or private message me! Thanks! Xoxoxoxoxo

Light,love,and kisses my little pixies!


	8. Chapter 8

**Scared Author's Note:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry! (shudders). Here's your precious story! (sobbing)

_**Wendy's Pov.**_

I was having the most delightful dream. The small blonde boy was back, but this time something was different...

As I watched in wonder, he grew to be a man of 18. Long powerful legs, a strapping chest, and toned arms. Just looking at him made me weak in the knees.

"My Wendy" he whispered, in a deep husky voice filled with want.

Kissing me, he wrapped his arm around me as if trying to get me closer.

I moaned against his mouth then pulled away to catch my breath.

But of course that didn't stop him..

He began caressing my cheek his lips , nipping lightly at the skin.

Yelping, I pushed him away.

_**Peter's Pov.**_

I watched as Wendy lay next to me tossing and turning.

"Peter", she moaned.

I froze. Was she dreaming about me? I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. What was going through her head? She doesn't even remember me..

Craning my neck so that I could see her face better, I yelped in pain. What had happened to me?

Oh yes. Her father beat me up. Nice to finally meet him...

Gauging over Wendy was not going to help the situation. So I snuggled closer to her, and needing to feel closer.

Then drifted off into a deep sleep..

_**Wendy's Pov**_

Yawning, I stretched my arms to greet the day.

My eyes filled with sleep and I struggled to keep them open.

I tried to push myself forward but there was an unusual weight on my arm..

There lay Peter, snuggling me close to his waist his head buried in my curls.

Sighing I pulled away, but I immediately retaliated after feeling the cold hit my neck.

Last night had horrible.

Seeing Peter so vulnerable to my father made me remember everything.

Hook. The Pirates. Our Kiss...

Oh my God! Everything. Everything was gone. I had forgotten...

Peter would never forgive me.

My eyes grew glossy thinking how he would react. After my father's outbreak last night I had pulled Peter into my room with the help of my mother and locked it. Out of complete exhaustion I dragged him onto the bed then collapsed on his chest.

We couldn't stay now... Maybe Peter could find it in his heart to forgive me. Neverland awaited...

**Author's Note: **Hey guys... so please don't kill meeee. I know I haven't updated since the 5th and I'm sooooo sorry. I have been just so busy with school projects, and volleyball and such that I didn't have time.I really hope you liked this chapter. Made it a little more romantic for those of you out there. :) Light, love, and kisses my little pixies!


End file.
